


Home

by asoulofstars



Series: Familiarity [5]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Riona reacts to Jane getting into trouble.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Original Character(s), Patrick Jane & Riona Gallagher
Series: Familiarity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749190





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 3x08; I love their friendship, and if the homicide detectives are bored, the forensic specialist is also bored, and Jane enjoys her company.

She was standing at the raspberries, fingers twitching. She had to pick fast, otherwise she’d end up eating too many containers and have to pay a lot. She grabbed two containers, and she moved onto the blueberries. Jane was across the way, asking the vendor where his red delicious apples were located.  
“Lisbon had a request?” she asked.  
“Si,” he replied. “Berries are an excellent choice!”  
She beamed as she walked up to join him, and then he pushed her away, shoving something into her hand.  
“Riona, run! Run! Run!”  
She heard the gunshots, and one zipped just past her. She didn’t look back until she didn’t hear anymore gunshots and saw a car peeling out of the lot. She looked at her hand, and she ran to Jane’s Citroen, dialing Lisbon’s number as fast as she could.  
~*~  
“Jane!” Riona launched herself at the consultant as soon as he was in the door at CBI.  
“Ow,” he groaned. “I was shocked with a cattle prod multiple times. Please ease up a little.” He patted her on the back.  
Riona winced and pulled back. “Sorry.”  
He smiled at her. “I’m glad to see you, too. Can you get me some tea?” he asked.  
“Of course!” Riona watched Lisbon sit Jane down on the couch before she actually busied herself with making the tea.  
She watched Jane settle in, watched him wince every time he made even the most minor of adjustments to his posture. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like how she could hear him yelling at her to run, how she could hear the sound of gunshots, how he’d thrown his keys at her and trusted her to drive his car away while he took the gunman’s focused. She knew it was the best course of action; if she’d stayed, she would have been killed at the scene, or she would have been taken with him and unable to help. Not that she had been much help. She’d been so concerned with calling Lisbon and pleading with the universe to keep Patrick Jane safe that she hadn’t gotten a good look at the license plate, just a vague description of the car.  
“I’m sorry,” Riona whispered as she handed him the tea.  
“Riona, no.” Jane put his hand on her wrist. “This was not your fault. You did exactly what you needed to do.” He squeezed her.  
“I should have been able to stop him! Jane, you shouldn’t have been alone.” She looked at him intently, tears in her eyes.  
He patted the couch beside him. She sat down, and he put an arm around her and leaned into her. Riona smiled and pressed her cheek against the top of his head.  
“I’m glad you’re home,” she said.  
“Me, too,” he agreed. “Thanks for the tea.”  
Riona smiled again. She let out a small sigh.  
“Don’t blame yourself,” he murmured. “I’m home.” He glanced up at her, looking remarkably like an adorable, oversized golden retriever with his gaze peering through his golden curls.  
“Don’t do that to me again,” she replied.  
“I make absolutely no promises.”


End file.
